Distance
by midnightanonymous
Summary: Chapter Six posted! I can't give it all away in the summary, just know that it involves Kyo and Yuya and some very important decisions that will come into both of their lives. ON HIATUS -more inside
1. Teaser

Title: Distance

Rating: R overall, G for this chapter

Pairings: I'll let you know when I find out

Warnings: Spoilers for the anime, citrus in later chapters, language, violence, angst

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue! ;)

Author's Notes: This first little bit (and I mean little) is the beginnings of my next piece...A spoiler, if you will, for my new fic. I would like it to range between the 20,000 and 50,000 word length, so updates will probably be slow in coming, although I will try my hardest to keep it on a regular schedule (Probably a new chapter every two-three weeks). Comments and crits are welcome! Thanks for reading!

Kyo watched her from a distance, hidden from her yet able to see everything she did. She was selling medicine and herbs, her smile evident even from his faraway viewpoint. Her voice rang out, loud and clear, as she left one small hut and headed through the small village. She didn't use a horse or bicycle, just continued to walk with that box on her back.

She looked the same as she did four years ago...

Four years. Kyo hadn't seen Yuya, avoided her even, since that last battle between himself and Kyoshiro. That battle was difficult, like fighting yourself. And, in essence, it was true. He had been a part of Kyoshiro at one time.

In the end, neither could defeat the other, and they could not walk the Earth apart. To be separate, they would constantly be battling. There was no truce between them, there never could be. They were two sides to the same whole and yet they opposed each other like opposite sides of a magnet. A compromise would only complicate matters.

So, in a rash decision made instantly by both, they chose to be in the same body. It was a decision both would regret...


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Distance-Chapter 1  
Rating: R overall, PG for this chapter  
Pairings: I'll let you know when I find out  
Warnings: nothing at the moment, future angst, violence, language, and citrus  
Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue! ;)  
Author's Notes: Since I can't leave you guys hanging on _just_ a teaser, I decided I will post the first chapter along with it. It is a short chapter, mind you, but it should keep up the interest (I hope...). As always, feedback is craved, adored, and worshipped. Ideas are always welcome, too. I'm never set on a specific storyline, so things are always up for change! Thanks ahead for reading!

Yuya looked down on the bed, smiling wanly at the young boy stranded there by sickness. His breathing was slow, finally clear from the phlegm that had clogged it to the point where it was killing the child. He was sleeping, a healing sleep brought on by some powerful herbs mixed with hot water to create a serum for his parched body. Yuya let a drop of pride run through her. It wasn't everyday she was able to help someone like this.

She wiped a sweat-soaked strand of hair out of her eyes, glaring at it as it fell back down to its original position. Her body was drenched, and she was sure that she smelled more than a little unpleasant. She couldn't even remember the last time she was able to indulge in a real bath. It was mostly a quick dip in a semi-clean stream, praying for water warmer than freezing. Most of the time her prayers remained unanswered.

"Miss Yuya?" Yuya glanced behind her, noting how the woman was shaking, probably with relief for her son. Then she noticed the woman's eyes, and Yuya felt her heart sink. She had known that look many times in the four years she had been selling medicines and herbs. "Miss Yuya, we cannot...I mean, we don't exactly have the means to pay..."

"Do not trouble yourself, Mrs. Fugiwara. I will be on my way shortly." Yuya said softly, slowly standing up. No matter how much she needed the money, she could not demand it from someone who didn't have it. Especially if that person had more important things to spend it on, like food for her family.

Yuya began to walk past the woman, who was standing in the doorway, when the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We may not be able to pay you with money, but please, let me feed you a warm meal and let you clean yourself up a bit. I'm sure you must be tired, and longing for a bath."

Well, Yuya thought, at least it won't be a cold stream.

"I accept you offer, Mrs. Fugiwara." The woman's eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much, Lady Yuya." The woman glanced at the bed, motherly pride glowing in her eyes as she watched her son breath freely for the first time in weeks. "Young Hiromitsu means the world to me," she whispered, the tears streaking down her face. Yuya pretended not to notice how dirty the woman was, or how the hut was in a state of ill repair. Mentioning that would only hurt the fierce pride the woman had, and Yuya couldn't do that. She, herself, suffered from the same fierce pride. The fall would be painful.

* * *

Yuya couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she sunk into the tub of hot water. There wasn't a lot, the water's edge only coming to just below her breasts. But it was enough. A well-used bar of plain, home-made soap was on a dish next to the bath, and Yuya reached for it and began to lather the thin washcloth.

Dinner hadn't been much, a simple stew made from stringy vegetables and tough beef. Yuya had only eaten enough to be polite, letting the other three children eat the remainder. Mrs. Fugiwara hadn't eaten anything. Yuya made a mental note to talk to the closest neighbor about someone to help her out with hunting.

The woman was apparently widowed, Yuya thought. Four children all together, all of them under the age of eight. The oldest, Hiromitsu, was the one that Yuya had hopefully cured. The child had suffered from a bad chest infection, the mucous clogging his lungs and making it hard to breath. Yuya had given him a concoction to help him cough up most of the phlegm, and then she had given him the serum to help him rest.

Yuya hoped he would be all right...

The water was cooling, and Yuya finished washing herself, dunking her head under the water and coming back up with a gasp for air. She would wash her hair in the creek. It was easier than trying to rinse it in the tub.

She glanced around and saw the threadbare towel folded on the floor. She picked it up and dried herself off to the best of her ability, slipping into a clean kimono from her pack. She folded the towel back up and placed it in her bag, removing her own towel and placing it where the other had been. The mother wouldn't notice until she was gone, anyway.

She walked to the front room, watching Mrs. Fugiwara play with the other three children, two girls and one boy. Yuya felt a twinge of jealousy, but quickly squashed it. A family would only slow her down, and she couldn't have that. Not now.

"Are you leaving already, Miss Yuya?" The woman glanced up from her children, wiping her black hair back from her face. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Yuya shook her head. "Thank you, Mrs. Fugiwara, but no. I must be on my way." She smiled, a soft smile that projected her true thankfulness for the bath and dinner, however meager it might have been. "I left enough prepared serum for the rest of the night and tomorrow, and there are more herbs in some packets for you to steep when you run out. It should last about two weeks."

"Thank you, Miss Yuya. I promise, one day I'll be able to pa..."

"Don't even worry about it, Mrs. Fugiwara," Yuya said, holding up her hand. Then she flashed a grin, her eyes sparkling. "My payment is seeing everyone happy." Yuya winked before bowing, exiting the room with a quick wave.

She grabbed her pack, which she had dropped by her feet, and slung it over her back. Glancing at the sun, which had already started to dip closer to the horizon, she made her way through the small village, hoping to see someone soon who could point her in the direction of an inn. She didn't really have the money to be staying someplace, but she couldn't help it. Something about taking the sleeping place of small children just made her stomach turn.

As she continued to walk, she felt something prickle on the back of her neck. She turned around, her eyes scanning on instinct for anything out of the ordinary. She didn't see anything particular, but that didn't mean anything. It may have been four years since she was a bounty hunter, but her skills were still as sharp as they were back then.

At least, she hoped...

tbc

* * *

-So was it decent? I'm trying to get imagery right...and I'm horrible at conversations and character interactions. I hope to have the next chapter up in two weeks at the latest. thanks again!

Midnight Anonymous


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Distance chapter 2

Rating: R overall, PG for this chapter

Pairings: Still not quite sure yet (or I'm just trying to surprise you )

Warnings: Nothing really, just remember, future citrus, language, violence, and angst

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue

Author's Notes: I seem to be writing this story a little quicker than my normal rate (trust me, that's a good thing) so I'm able to get these chapters out to all of you! I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story, it means the world to me. (And I noticed I seem to write faster if I know there are people reading it...hint hint...-grin-) Again, all comments and crits are welcome, especially what you do/don't like about it and if you think I can be doing something to make it better! I'm always up for suggestions! Thanks for reading!

Kyo couldn't help but feel a little surprise as he saw Yuya turn in his direction. He should have realized that her instincts we still as sharp as the last time he'd seen her. But then again, he wasn't quite at the top of his game yet, either.

Headaches, growing more fierce as he started to follow Yuya, plagued him likes flies on festering flesh. He knew it was Kyoshiro, his other half, locked away in a mental prison guarded by Kyo's own inner turmoil. Kyoshiro wanted to be free from the bond he shared with Kyo, free to pursue his own dreams that didn't include a bounty-huntress-turned-medicine-woman whose only concern at the moment was finding a place to stay. No, Kyoshiro didn't care about Yuya.

Kyo did...

It wasn't love, that he knew. Nor was it lust, although he would be the first to admit that the woman wasn't lacking in that department, either. It was more a need for a companionship, seeking someone who knew him, and wasn't afraid. There were times when he couldn't even approach a village for fear of frightening off all of its inhabitants. They would back away, flinching in fear. He couldn't take it any more, and he needed the stability her companionship offered. She would keep him sane.

Kyo watched Yuya walk through the village, noting how she paused to talk to one of the village men, pointing in the direction of the hut she'd just left. He couldn't hear what she was saying but the man was nodding as if in agreement before continuing on his way. Yuya gave him a smile any man would be jealous of before going back to her walking, opposite of the man, the hut, and the village altogether. There had been no Inn.

He watched her continue to walk, the well-traveled path giving way to something no more than an overgrown animal trail. He was glad to see that she was alert, her head twitching with every noise and her body poised with tension. He didn't have to worry about rescuing her; she was able to take care of herself.

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon when Yuya decided to stop at a clearing not far from the trail. She was humming lightly, something Kyo found oddly endearing. She unrolled her bedding, and then gathered enough kindling to start a fire before going out to gather more, piling a stack big enough to last the night.

Finally able to settle in her bedroll, she let her blonde hair down, a soft sigh of relief escaping her throat as her head hit the lumpy mass she used as a pillow. Her eyelids fluttered closed over emerald eyes, and Kyo watched her whole body relax as sleep overcame her weary body.

While Kyo knew she would wake up instantly if something startled her, he knew he would be able to move quietly enough not to disturb her rest. So, with as little noise as possible, he moved closer to her, just beyond the edge of her firelight, letting a little of his protective nature come out. He could hear her breathing, a soft cadence mingled with the simple night noises of insects and birds. Her bottom lip was caught in her teeth, and she seemed almost lost in her land of dreams.

He was sitting on the ground, his back against a tree and his murumasa lying across his lap. Yuya was to his right, her back towards him. His eyes were fixed on a spot just to the left of her form, not allowing himself to focus completely on the object of his thoughts. Allowing that would be losing the focus he had on the situation. Terrible things could occur.

But he couldn't help it.

His eyes were drawn to her, anyways, rolling over her sleeping body as if he'd never be able to see her again. He started at the top of her head, focusing on the blonde hair that she always tied back with that ribbon. He hated that ribbon.

His focus moved lower to her body, deceptive in its softness. Beneath all of that female gentleness there was a core of steel, muscles stronger than most of the men he'd met in his time. She was able to wield a weapon as good as she was able to smile; that, in itself, was a weapon she could use to her advantage.

"I thought the rumors were true..."

Kyo's eyes widened as he was caught off-guard, but he showed no other movement in his body. The voice was familiar, coming from just behind him.

"Is that why you are sneaking up on me?" There was a snicker as a form materialized out of the shadows and was instantly engulfed in a thick fog.

"If I was sneaking up on you, Kyo, I would still be hiding." Kyo glanced in the direction of the figure, his eyes glowing a fierce red. "No, I am not sneaking up on you."

"What do you want, Yukimura?"

Yukimura laughed quietly. "Why do you assume I want something?" He sat down next to Kyo, holding a jug out to Kyo. "Sake?"

Kyo shook his head. "You didn't answer my question."

Yukimura sighed. "I didn't." He shrugged the bottle towards his lips, appearing to take a drink but not really swallowing the liquid. "I simply wanted to talk to you. Is that such a problem?"

Kyo 'hmphed' turning his head away. "It is when it deals with you." Kyo then turned his head back and glared at Yukimura. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Almost as if switching a channel or flipping a page, Yukimura's face fell into seriousness, his sake long forgotten as he brought his knees up to his chest. "Why do you keep your distance?"

"Huh?" Kyo wasn't expecting that. Maybe some personal questions, perhaps even his reason for still being alive even though all possible outcomes of that battle presumed him dead.

"Your distance. You know, why don't you just go up to Yuya and tell her you are still alive and stalking her? Why do you insist on following her?"

"That is none of your concern." It hadn't been a difficult question, but Kyo felt odd at answering it. It was something more personal than even he would allow himself to admit.

"Kyoshiro...How does he feel about all of this?"

"He doesn't."

"But he knows?"

"He knows."

Yukimura drank some sake, contemplating over Kyo's simple-minded answers. Answers that explained more about the fiery demon than most explanations ever could.

Kyo cared...

At least, Yukimura thought, he hoped he cared. Because what he was about to do would have Kyo killing him once, and bringing him back to kill him again. He was only trying to show them both the bigger picture. He just hoped that his beliefs were right and that nobody, not even Kyo, could get angry once they realized the outcome.

He hoped...

--------

tbc...

-hope you all liked it!  Again, all comments and criticism is welcome!  Thanks for reading!  Hopefully the next part out within a week! (hopefully...)


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Distance Chapter 3   
Rating: R overall, PG for this chapter   
Pairings: I'm still gonna surprise you!   
Warnings: Nothing really, future angst, citrus, violence, drama, etc.   
Disclaimers: Don't own, Don't sue!   
Author's Notes: I'm sorry this one took a little longer to post-I've kinda hit a little mental bump in the road, and it was hard to write this chapter. I also apologize at the short length-I'm trying to get them longer. Thanks again to all who have reviewed! It means the world to me!!! Any ideas and comments you can give me might get my mental road crew going so that I can get past this bump, so please remember to review! Thanks!

Yuya was startled awake when a small hand crept over her mouth. Her instincts took over as she bit down hard, smiling mentally when she heard a hiss of pain.

"Ouch! Yuya! You didn't have to bite me!" The hand pulled away, leaving Yuya blinking in surprise as she stared into the golden eyes of Sasuke. "That hurt."

"Sasuke...I'm sorry! I just, well, I didn't realize it was you!" She tried to shuffle out of her bedroll, but strong arms held her still. "What the...? Seizo? What are you doing? Seizo?!"

"Following Lord Yukimura's wishes, of course." Seizo replied, easily picking both Yuya and her bedroll up from the ground.

"Yukimura? What the hell does he want with me?"

Yuya could tell by the way Seizo moved that she wouldn't be getting any sort of answer from the usually silent man. She felt him moving, a thick fog surrounding her like wool. The slight 'swish' of Sasuke moving behind her was the only noise able to penetrate the dense soup engulfing the area.

"Seizo! We should wait for Lord Yukimura!" Sasuke said, close by Yuya's ear. Yuya, caught off-guard by Sasuke's voice, glared at the young boy while trying to squirm out of Seizo's grasp.

"He said to meet him at the rendezvous point and wait for him there."

"Let me down, Seizo! Where are you taking me?" She squirmed some more, a well-placed kick making the man grunt, but nothing more.

"Lord Yukimura will explain everything when we get there. For now, just enjoy the ride." Sasuke said, moving in front of the pair as they continued to move through the forest.

Yuya remained quiet, although every once in a while she'd wriggle a little to remind her two captors that she wasn't going along with the scheme willingly. The fog cleared a little, but they had moved so much that she no longer was able to remember where they were. This bothered her.

For two hours they continued on, the soft rustling of movement the only noise around. The horizon was just turning pale when they stopped at a cave close by a waterfall. She didn't recognize it, and she began to struggle again.

"Why are you bringing me here?! What are you going to do with me? What do you want?" Both Sasuke and Seizo remained quiet, Seizo placing her on the ground against the wall of the cave, but not leaving her alone.

"Want? I simply want to make sure you are happy, dear Yuya. Don't you want to be happy?" Yuya turned to the mouth of the cave to see Yukimura leaning against it casually, a wry grin on his face.

"How do you know what will make me happy? You haven't even tried to contact me in four years! How do you expect...Wait! What are you doing? Yukimura! What the..."

Soon, the only noise heard was the muffled talking of Yuya as she tried to scream at Yukimura to no avail. Yukimura, seeing his opportunity to catch her off-guard, had caught and bound her wrists, then gagged her with a piece of cloth. Yuya, still confused as to what was going on around her, hadn't had the speed necessary to dodge Yukimura's movements before he caught her.

She was now effectively trapped.

'What the hell is going on?' Her mind asked, her eyes scanning around the cave for any sign of something. Both Seizo and Sasuke had bowed when Yukimura had made his entrance, and now both were going about their business, seeming to forget that Yuya was tied up and gagged not ten feet away from them. This pissed her off.

"Tell me now, Yukimura, what are you going to do to me?!" She said, although the gag in her mouth made it come out as a jumbled mess of sounds. Neither Sasuke nor Seizo turned to acknowledge her, but Yukimura glanced up, that grin still on his face.

"All in good time, Yuya my dear. All in good time." She tried to struggle out of her binding, but only succeeded in loosening her yukata. A muffled gasp came from her throat as she felt cool breeze touch her almost-fully exposed breasts. Her situation, she decided, was going steadily downhill.

Tbc...

-I know, I know! It was short! And it really wasn't the greatest chapter I've ever written. I'll probably end up revising it later when I get my flow going again. But right now, it will have to do. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging all weekend! Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, so maybe a week or two? I'll try to get it done to the best of my abilities! Thanks again for reading!

Midnight Anonymous


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Distance Chapter 4  
Rating: R overall, R for this chapter  
Pairings: I'm still gonna surprise you!  
Warnings: I finally hit some citrus guys! (and some language...but that's not as interesting...)I hope you like it!  
Disclaimers: Don't own, Don't sue!  
Author's Notes: Nothing particular about this chapter...except that you're going to hate me when you get to the end. But I'll let you get to the end before you start to _really_ begin to hate me!

Kyo woke up from his daze, his vision hazy and his head foggy. He didn't know how, but Yukimura had been able to knock him out. Kyo would have to question Yukimura about that later...

He frowned, his senses finally coming back to him. He glanced around, noticing the dimly burning fire, seeing the sky as it lightened for the day. Yuya was gone, her medicine box still lying next to where her bedroll had been. Her scent was faint, but followable, as it led through the forest. And both the scent of Seizo and Sasuke were mingled with it.

They had taken Yuya!

He began to stand from his slouched position, wincing as his muscles stretched tightly. But just as he was about to go after the ones who took Yuya from him, pain shot through his head, traveling down his neck until his whole body vibrated with it.

And everything went dark.

* * *

Yuya hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep until she opened her eyes, darkness surrounding her like a blanket. She panicked at first, unsure of where she was and what had happened. But as her mind slowly regained the memories of the past day, how night had come and both Sasuke and Seizo had left, her fear slowly dissipated into something that resembled anger. 

What the hell was Yukimura thinking?!

Her hands were bound, and tied above her head. Her ankles were similarly bound, and she felt pain lance her body as her stiff muscles began to move. Her yukata was parted, her breasts almost revealed to anyone who happened to look in her direction. She flushed a bright red when the realization hit her, and she tried to wriggle her body so that the cloth covered her a bit more. She was unsuccessful.

There was a snigger, and Yuya's head shot up, her green eyes trying to find the voice to that laugh. She knew it was Yukimura, she could tell he was watching her. At this moment, she really didn't care.

"Yukimura! What the fuck is going on?! Tell me now or I will..."

"You will what, dear Yuya? Hmm?" Yukimura materialized as if out of the shadows, his face merely inches from Yuya's, his breath tickling her cheek. "What are you going to do to me?" his voice was low, almost sultry. If it wasn't Yukimura, Yuya would have thought he was hitting on her.

But then again, maybe he really _was_ interested...

"Let me go." She said, her voice flat. It wasn't that Yukimura was unattractive, or that he was unappealing. She would be the first to admit that she had, at some point, had some sort of steamy dream involving the slightly-feminine man. But no way, not in the least, did she want to actually _live_ her dreams. The thought of having an intimate relationship with Yukimura made her stomach curl.

"But I _so_ enjoy the view." His voice was slightly comical, teasing. His fingers trailed the edges of her yukata, not quite touching her skin but sending goose bumps up her flesh anyway. "You are so...beautiful, Yuya." His fingers ghosted over the bare skin of her breasts, his short nails scratching along the smooth, clear surface.

Yuya gasped, her breath coming a little faster. Indecision riddled her thoughts, making her unsure of everything happening to her. While the last thing she wanted was for Yukimura to seduce her, she really didn't want him to stop. His touch felt so...good. So feathery light, and yet, so brazenly bold. Yuya couldn't tell what she really wanted anymore.

His hands continued to travel across her body, running over her curves, sliding over her thighs. She gasped again, her eyes closing on their own accord as she threw her head back, exposing the tender skin of her neck. Skin that Yukimura attacked with his arousing touch. Heat settled in her abdomen, her legs slowly trying to open.

"Master?" With that one word, Yukimura's touch was gone, leaving Yuya writhing in her bonds. She swallowed the whimper in her throat, looking up to see Seizo bowed in the doorway, his silhouette illuminated by the arising moonlight.

"Yes, Seizo?" Yukimura moved away from Yuya, standing up from his crouched position and wiping his hands on his legs. "Did you need something?"

"I've come across some...information, Lord Yukimura. Perhaps you would like to hear it." Seizo glanced at Yuya, who was blushing furiously at the thought of what she was about to do.

Yukimura glanced back at Yuya, a knowing grin coming across his features. "I'll be right there."

"Ha." Seizo stood, glancing again at Yuya before exiting the small cave Yuya was trapped in. Yukimura leaned close to Yuya, his mouth mere millimeters from her neck. Yuya sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the warm, moist heat of his breath tease her skin.

"Don't fret, love. I won't be long." He smirked to himself as he also left the cave, his grin growing larger when he heard the faint wail as Yuya realized what, exactly, he had planned for her.

Tbc...

-I know, you hate me, right? I'm sorry!!! -pleads- The next part should be up within two weeks, I promise. And I'll make it a good one for a X-mas present! -pleads some more- just leave me lots of reviews with lots of helpful hints (My mental road crew is still cleaning up the mess I like to call my brain) and I promise to get the next chappie out soon!

Midnight Anonymous


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Distance Chapter 5

Rating: R

Pairings: Well, it's a little complicated...

Warnings: We've still got some lemon going on in this chapter-if you think this surpasses the R rating, let me know so I can edit it!

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue!

Author's Notes: This chapter was hard to right-I actually had something else in mind but I couldn't get it out on paper, so this has to suffice for now. I'm working on the next chapter, and it might be up before Christmas (note the 'might.' It might come a couple of days later, but not, like, a couple of weeks later, or anything) I hope the citrus is good...I've never really written anything like this before, so I'm experimenting (but nothing too weird, I promise!) As always, reviews are wonderful and they keep me going! Thanks for reading!

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. The smell of smoke was present, but not overwhelming, as he started to sit up, grimacing slightly at the stiffness of his neck, the soreness he felt all over his body. It felt as if someone had beaten him all over and then threw him on the ground just for the fun of it.

Well, Kyoshiro smirked, it wasn't very fun.

He tried to move, his body still not quite responding to his demands. Kyo had been in control of his body for four years, so it was to be expected. Kyoshiro knew that, when he decided to re-take his body, the transition wouldn't be all that pleasant. He just wished it would have been a little more comfortable.

Kyoshiro winced as a dull, throbbing pain lanced his skull and traveled down to his heart. He took several deep breaths, the pain finally ebbing as he began to get more oxygen to his system. Deep down, he knew it wasn't the lack of oxygen that had caused the pain--it was Kyo. Kyo wanted to be back in control, back to chase down that stupid girl he'd been following for the past four years.

But there was no way in Hell Kyoshiro was giving up his control. Not without a fight. He had tried so long to get his consciousness back, so long to get his freedom that he desperately needed. There were things Kyoshiro wanted to do, and Kyo was not going to be a part of them.

Yukimura was gone for over an hour, enough time for Yuya to think about her position and what she was going to do to get out of it. With her hands and feet bound, and her body stiff from not moving, she was pretty much out of luck.

She didn't like where things were going.

She felt Yukimura's presence long before she could see him, her heart hammering in her chest. She thought that he could hear it, mistake it for anticipation. In reality, she was scared of him. Bound as she was, she was left up to his mercy. The submission thing wasn't really her thing, but she was prepared to beg on her hands and knees for him to let her go.

"I'm back, Yuya darling." Within seconds, his hot breath was back on her neck, and Yuya gasped at the sensation.

"P-Please l-l-leave me a-a-alone, Yukimura." His hands roamed over her body again, causing sparks to stir low in her stomach. As much as she tried to deny the feeling, avoid the pleasure his hands brought to her skin, she found that she couldn't voice anything other than a short gasp as his mouth made contact with the tender flesh of her neck, his tongue tasting and suckling the area.

"I don't believe you really want me to." He said, his voice a touch breathless. His hands, which had been roaming endlessly over her body, suddenly had a destination in mind, and Yuya had to bite her lip to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping her throat.

"Like that, do you?" His grin was smug as he watched her squirm, his hands stroking lightly across the damp surface of her underwear, pressing harder as she began to moan openly. Her legs clenched closed, keeping his hand trapped there as her head thrashed from side to side.

"P-P-Please...Yuki-Yukimura..." She whimpered, her face covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her mouth was open, panting, as her hips made small thrusting motions against his questing fingers. Her eyes were clenched closed, as if Yukimura really wasn't the person she wanted to see when she opened them.

He couldn't say he blamed her.

As that thought roamed across Yukimura's brain, he suddenly lost the will to finish off what he had started. And although Yuya tried to keep him there, he pulled his hands away from her body and stepped away, ignoring the whimpers and moans Yuya made deep in her throat.

I will release you in the morning," was all he said, moving away from the tempting woman tied before him. If he could lose his focus, he could go back to making her...

'_No_,' he thought to himself, '_she is Kyo's woman. He would never forgive me_.'

"W-Why?" Her voice was still shaky, but he could tell she had gotten most of her mental control back.

Yukimura chuckled, although it held no amusement. "You are too much for me, dear Yuya." He paused, walking away, "besides, Kyo would never forgive me."

She meant to nod, meant to agree with whatever he said. But at the mentioning of Kyo's name, her whole body tensed, and her green eyes sparked with something the stirred jealousy within Yukimura. "Kyo? You've seen Kyo?"

Yukimura smirked. "I've seen Kyo." His smirk disappeared. "And I've seen Kyoshiro."

"They're both alive? But I thought..."

"Don't ask questions, Yuya. The answers will come to you in time." He left the cave, his voice echoing through the stone, "Tomorrow, Yuya, you will be free."

Yuya sighed, her body still reeling from the sexual tension Yukimura caused within her although it had subdued to the point of mild uncomfortable-ness. Then she thought of Kyo, and her mood perked up slightly. If he was alive, and so was Kyoshiro, maybe they'd be able to become friends again. Maybe she'd even be able to learn more about the two men who were the same person, the two men her heart couldn't decide between.

Kyoshiro was the heart beneath the warrior, the softer side of a ruthless killer.

Kyo was the hardened warrior, his instinct to protect stirring emotions deep within Yuya's heart.

Yuya knew the decision to choose would be painful, if not impossible. But in her soul, she knew she was destined for one of them. But which one, she wasn't sure. And the decision would hurt her more than anything.

* * *

tbc.....

-Did you all enjoy it? did it flow well? PLEASE send me any sorts of constructive criticism...I'm having all sorts of issues writing these chapters! Thanks for reading!

Midnight Anonymous


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Distance Chapter 6

Rating: R overall

Pairings: "Houston, we have a problem..."

Warnings: nothing for this chapter

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue!

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the lack of updating...real life is kicking my butt right now. I'm actually planning on re-vamping this story after this chapter, you know, adding in more character thoughts, more details, and the such. I'm going to try and leave this off without a cliffhanger because I know I won't be able to start posting until about March, and I don't want to leave all of you hanging. You've all been great to me, and I thank you all so much! It's just I don't like where this story is heading, and how I'm writing it. I'd like it to be a bit more in-depth, and so far I'm just barely skimming over the surface. So after this chapter, I will be on hiatus until March. If I'm done earlier, you'll see me posting, but for now I will just say March to stay safe. Thanks again for reading!

Kyoshiro finished packing the camp, stuffing everything in the box he had used to carry herbs and medicines. Yuya's scent was all over it, a faint perfume-y scent mingled with that of sweat, dirt, and grime. She had not bathed too recently, he assumed.

His strong sense of smell could point out exactly where Yuya was, and Kyoshiro made a point of avoiding that direction. The last thing he wanted was to run into the strawberry blonde woman. She would only cause problems to his hold and control over Kyo.

Kyoshiro shouldered the pack, taking one last look around before beginning his trek. He, himself, would not miss Yuya. While at one point he had fancied himself to be infatuated, he learned quickly that it was his Kyo side that cared for her.

"So you are going to leave her, huh?"

"Yes." Kyoshiro had known that Yukimura was right there, watching for at least an hour.

"You don't care what happens to her?" The voice held a hint of surprise.

"It is not I who cared for her in the first place."

No, I guess you didn't care." Yukimura stepped out from the shadows, his arms crossed lazily over his chest. "But she does."

Kyoshiro scoffed. "She cares about Kyo."

"True." Yukimura arched an eyebrow. "But she also cares about you. Even though you don't want to admit it, even to yourself, you also care about her."

"I will admit that, at one time, I felt...attracted to her." He growled. "But that attraction is gone, just like Kyo's control over me. He's the one who fell in love with her, not me!" Kyoshiro pointed to his chest as if to emphasize his point.

"But you wanted to."

Oh, how Kyoshiro wanted to just strangle Yukimura. He was pointing out every weakness, every single thought Kyoshiro had purposely shoved aside so he could move on. He was digging in places he should know better not to touch. He was making him angry.

And Kyo was starting to scratch at his nerves...

"Leave." Kyoshiro spat, his eyes squinting. "Leave now, and never come to me again."

Yukimura sighed, stretching his body before starting to move away. "Just so you know, she was released this morning."

"I know."

"Then you know who is waiting for her." Yukimura grinned as he melted into the shadows. "And she will be waiting for you."

Kyoshiro tried to follow Yukimura with his eyes, but after a few moments he could no longer see the irritating figure. He sighed in relief, and began to walk towards the nearest road. Yuya wasn't his problem anymore. He had no control over what did or did not happen to her. She wasn't his responsibility.

Then why did he find himself going in her direction...?

TBC...

-I know, it is short, and then I'm going on a break. And even though I tried, I still think I left it on a mild cliffie. :( I'm sorry. Don't hate me! But I have a schedule and a tentative outline for this story, so maybe I'll be able to get it done sooner than March. No guarantee's, mind you, but just a maybe. I'm trying! Thank you all for reading and I look forward to hearing from you when I start posting the new and revised version of Distance!

Midnight Anonymous


End file.
